Valentine's Day is for Suckers
by lurknomore
Summary: And There's One Born Every Minute. Zach and Kendall, slight AU. Kendall runs from Pine Valley after finding out Michael Kinsey is actually Michael Cambias. Things happen.


Valentine's Day is for Suckers... and There's One – or Even Two - Born Every Minute.  
Pairing: Zach and Kendall  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Kendall and Zach meet, with a slightly different set of preconceptions than usual.  
Disclaimer: Don't own, never will, unless I go to NYC and somehow make the world believe I'm B&E.

A/N: I figured it might be fun to go back in the past. I looked at 2004, but Michael was already dead and I don't think Zach OR Kendall were in any mood to have meaningless sex. Especially since Kendall couldn't leave Pine Valley without jumping bail and if Zach came to town he'd think she was the bitch who killed his brother. 2005, well... more possible. But Kendall was in love with Ethan and while Ethan was going dark, she wasn't aware how dark, and she and Zach pretty much hated each other. Which might lead to excellent sex, but not fluffy Valentine sex.

Which brings us to...2003.

At which point, it turns out, Kendall was falling under Michael's spell. But Greenlee put a (short) damper on things by dropping the bomb that Michael's last name was not Kinsey, but Cambias. On the show, Kendall forgave him and the rest, as they say, is history.

But what if... she didn't? What if...she ran, as Kendall so easily can do? And what if she ran to Las Vegas, and met another man of mystery?

Thanks to the Zendall masters on the Z&K board who gave me quick summaries of what was happening when and reminded me where to find transcripts.

Thanks to the AMC transcripts at TV Megasite – which is the source of the Kendall/Michael dialogue quoted in the very first part of this fic. It's in script format because I never actually saw it. Anything I wrote is NOT in script format.

And yeah, it's late. Very late. But late fic is better than no fic, right?

**Las Vegas, Seasons Casino**

Kendall stared at her hand and thought back.

_Michael: Kendall, I made a mistake.  
Kendall: Got that right, stalker boy.  
Michael: I just -- I didn't think it was possible you didn't know who I was when you met me.  
Kendall: Oh, get over yourself.  
Michael: You were so charming and self-effacing. I just -- I just thought you were on to me, that's all.  
Kendall: Right, because I can't be charming and self-effacing on my own. Why would I pretend not to know you?  
Michael: Well, because most people who approach me, they have some underlying fascination with me.  
Kendall: Could you be any more insulting? I never asked you for anything.  
Michael: I know, and that charmed the hell out of me.  
Kendall: You need help.  
Michael: Kendall, when -- when I see you walking away from me, I feel like I'm waking up from a dream that I'll never be able to recapture again.  
Kendall: Oh, come on. Dreams do not come from the Florida Everglades swamps, Michael.  
Michael: You did.  
Kendall: Yes, I did. And you just know everything about me, don't you?  
Michael: Not everything.  
Kendall: Then what is it going to take? What is it going to take to satisfy your curiosity?  
Michael: I'm hoping a lifetime.  
Kendall rolled her eyes. "Michael, how stupid do you think I am? That is the biggest – forget it. I'm out of here." And she left without a backward glance._

That was...12 hours ago? Maybe more? She wasn't sure anymore. She'd left the bar, gotten in her car, and ended up at the Pine Valley airport. She'd gotten on the first plane leaving town – to Las Vegas. It had to be an improvement over Aspen, right? "What Happens in Vegas stays in Vegas"- so there was no way a lying bastard would follow her home from here.

It had made sense at the time.

But then she had five hours to think on the plane. No suitcase, 30 in her wallet, and three credit cards that combined had a pitifully small available balance on them...when would she learn? So when she arrived in Vegas, she smiled sweetly at her cabbie and asked him to take her to his favorite casino on the Strip, figuring the worst thing that could happen was she'd have to fly home the next day.

She checked in to The Seasons without paying much attention to her surroundings. She hit the stores, picked out a new outfit (a smashing green/gray silk cocktail dress that fit perfectly) using what was left on her credit cards to pay for it, and went to her room to shower, change and hit the casino, figuring she had to have some luck at the tables because, really, what else could possibly go wrong?

So here she was, playing poker, a game she hadn't played since she and Del broke up. When she'd first joined the table, the men were appreciative of her charms and had a tendency to patronize her. That lasted until they realized she was kicking their asses. Now they were just sullen.

Kendall stared at the cards in her hand for another second and then waited her turn. "Two," she said, and threw down her discards.

She was dealt a pair of tens. Full house.

"Unlucky in love," she muttered. She raised, they folded.

She won. Again.

An hour later, Kendall had cleaned them out. She tossed the dealer a 500 chip out of her considerable winnings and wandered through the casino in search of something that would improve her mood. At least now her bill wasn't a problem, and she may even be able to do some more shopping before she left.

She ended up in a quiet lounge off the main floor. As she entered, she realized the singer was warbling about love being here to stay.

She almost turned around and left, but she really needed a drink so she sat down at the bar and moodily stared at her manicure as the singer transitioned into having someone to watch over her. When her Cosmo arrived, she raised her head to smile at the bartender (it wasn't his fault her life sucked) – and noticed the heart stuck in the martini glass.

"What the..."

She pulled it out, annoyed. And then she noticed the other hearts strewn across the bar. Pink ones, red ones... she looked around and realized they were everywhere.

And there were... couples, everywhere, too. Staring at each other, for the most part. With sappy smiles on their faces, no less.

And someone was singing love songs. Just now it was something about wishing she could fall in love again.

Hearts. Couples. Love songs.

"Great," she groaned to no one in particular. "It's fucking Valentine Day."

"Is that a problem?" a gravelly, slightly accented voice inquired, to her left.

Kendall turned to the voice. Whoa. Six foot, great body, dark hair, hazel eyes, and that voice...so exactly NOT what she needed right now. "What?" she snapped.

He smiled slightly. "Valentines Day. Is that a problem, Miss Hart?"

Kendall ignored the question and focused on something more odd. "How did you know my name?"

He shrugged, the slight smile still lingering. "You just won a significant amount of money in my casino. We tend to pay attention to that."

"That's... a little creepy. And you are?"

He put out his hand. "Slater. Zach Slater. Owner of the Seasons." Kendall stared at it – and him- for a moment before she slowly put her hand in his.

And when she did, a tingle started in her hand and turned into a hum that ran along all her nerve endings. She snatched her hand away quickly. He tilted his head slightly, watching her and waiting for something.

"Nice to meet you," she said reluctantly. "I guess."

Zach caught the bartender's attention and Kendall watched as a scotch appeared in front of him.

"You still haven't answered my question, Miss Hart."

Kendall was still trying to figure out why her entire body was humming from that one brief touch of his hand. She was off men, right? Oh, he'd asked her something. She raised her eyes to his. Damn, he had the longest eyelashes. "Huh?"

"Valentine's Day. It's a problem for you?" Zach sipped his scotch, keeping his eyes on her. He wasn't exactly lying – anyone who won the amount of cash she had would have come to his attention anyway – but he'd noticed her even before she started her streak. He'd been talking to his assistant in the lobby when she'd walked in, and she'd caught his eye on two counts. First, she was stunning: green eyes, wildly curly hair, slim dancers' figure... she was quite a package, and Zach wasn't dead, even if he was still mourning Maureen's disappearance. Second, she'd seemed lost under the air of bravado – and what his assistant Edie called his Savior Complex (behind his back, or so she thought) had started to kick in. He had to fight the urge to find and fix whatever it was that had brought her to his door looking so sad.

"Not a problem so much as a non-issue," she answered smartly.

"I find that hard to believe," he said gallantly.

She sniffed. "Why? Because I'm a woman? We're not all into hearts and flowers."

"I was thinking more because you're gorgeous," he answered. "And gorgeous women always love romance."

Kendall grabbed her clutch and got up to leave. "That has to be the worst line I have ever -- "

He stopped her by putting his hand on her arm.

"It's not a line, Miss Hart. Just a statement of fact. You must know you're a beautiful woman. And I'm not hitting on you, either." Yet, he added mentally, as the softness of her skin registered in his mind.

Now that his hand was on her, the humming was back. Kendall shook off his hand, her reaction, and the "Too bad" her libido was whispering in her all too susceptible ear.

She shook her head to get the humming to stop but didn't move away. "Right," she said skeptically.

He took another sip of his drink, watching her over the top of his glass. "You don't think you're beautiful? Or you think I'm lying about hitting on you?" he asked, interested.

Kendall thought about it for a second. "Well, I'm not an idiot. I know men find me attractive."

"Attractive?" he echoed. "That's an understatement. So you do think I'm hitting on you."

"I don't think there's a really good answer to that," she said. "If I say yes, I sound conceited. If I say no, I sound pathetic."

He chuckled. "Sit down, then. I promise I'll let you know if my intentions change."

Kendall debated with herself. She didn't think staying and talking to this guy was such a great idea, but it beat watching a movie in her room, and she wasn't going to press her luck at the tables, at least not tonight. And he's really, really hot, whispered her libido. Tall, solidly built, handsome in really masculine way, and all muscle… and that voice! Her brain answered back that all men were off limits, especially hot mysterious ones who hit on her in bars. Her libido crankily said that brain never let her have any fun, and brain reminded libido that 'fun' was what had gotten them on a plane to Vegas with no cash in the first place.

Zach was fascinated by the expressions playing over her face while she fought her inner battle. How on earth had she won _anything_ playing poker? Eventually he said, "It's a shame to let your drink – which is complimentary, by the way – go to waste. Besides, Joe here will throw me out if I set one toe out of line. Right, Joe?"

Joe nodded without even blinking. "Absolutely, Mr. Slater."

Kendall laughed in spite of herself. "So, you're telling me I can have the boss thrown out of his own bar if I want to?"

"We aim to please at the Seasons, Miss Hart," answered Joe. Zach just sat there, that same slight smile playing across his lips.

Kendall giggled again, and decided to let libido and brain fight it out later. She sat down again. "What the hell. I'll stay."

Joe went back to work at the other end of the bar after promising Kendall he was at her disposal. Zach and Kendall sat for a moment without speaking. Eventually Zach broke the silence. "So," he prompted. "Valentine's Day. Not your thing?"

Kendall shrugged. "It's a crock," she said defiantly. "Designed to sell chocolate and flowers and perfume so that people can pretend they don't screw up the rest of the year."

"Those are the trappings," he agreed. "But the dream, Kendall – may I call you Kendall?" Kendall nodded. "Good. Call me Zach. Aren't people really buying the dream?"

"What dream? Love? That's not a dream. It's a nightmare. All love does is break your heart."

"Maybe," he said. "But the hope and promise when it starts..." He thought of Maureen and resolutely pushed the memory away. "That's worth something, isn't it? And it lasts for some."

Kendall finished her drink. "There are easier ways to get a rush – and you don't crash as hard when those are over."

Zach shook his head. "And I thought I was cynical." He gestured to Joe, who brought them another round – this time thoughtfully leaving out the heart garnish on Kendall's cosmopolitan.

"I mean it," Kendall persisted, picking up her drink. "Look around us, Zach. All these couples... do you think they're here because they love each other, or because they think they should be here? How many of them do you think even mean the nonsense they're spewing at each other tonight?"

Instead of doing what she asked, Zach looked at her. There was a slight flush in her cheeks, her gorgeous eyes were sparkling – and he caught himself wondering how it feel if she were turning that passion on to him instead of using it to rant about the evils of love.

"I'm sure most of them mean it – right now, anyway," he answered.

"Pffft," she said, "Love is for suckers, liars and fools. It's got worse odds than any game you offer here – and there isn't even a house bet to make - so nobody wins."

"Wow," Zach said, after a moment. "Someone really did a number on you, Kendall Hart."

"Or I did a number on him," she said defiantly. "Trust me, Zach. I'm no prize."

"Somehow I doubt that," Zach said under his breath, rubbing his chin with his hand. "Kendall, can I ask you something?"

"I don't know," she said cautiously. "Do I have to answer?"

He smiled again, this time actually showing teeth. He had a really great smile, she noticed. "Well, there really wouldn't be much point in my asking if you didn't," he said. "How about we make a wager, then, since you're on such a lucky streak?"

"Hmmm," she said dubiously. "What are the stakes? Because I have plans for that cash." Like buying a few more outfits, some killer shoes and some luggage to take them home in. Not to mention paying her bill here at the Seasons.

He raised his hands and made a slight gesture. "It's not that kind of bet."

He had really nice hands, too. Large, well kept, long fingers... libido was having a field day with those hands. Kendall forced herself to pay attention to what he was saying instead of imagining those hands on her skin. Remarkably counter-productive, really, given her current views on men in general and strange men met while away from Pine Valley in particular. "Not that kind of bet? What other kinds are there? I don't know whether I'm intrigued or terrified."

He laughed, showing those amazing teeth again. "Take a chance, Kendall. It might not be that bad."

She smiled almost against her will. "I'll listen – no guarantees."

He shook his head. "And I thought I was cautious." He sipped his drink, contemplating the best way to present his idea, or whim, or whatever it was. He still wasn't sure exactly why he was pursuing this, but he'd learned over the years to trust his instincts, especially when it came to a challenge or a woman - and Kendall Hart was both, wrapped in an extremely alluring package. "You don't believe in love – and you think romance is a lie people use to fool each other and themselves. So... how about we put that to the test?"

"How?"

"Let me –er – romance you."

Kendall blinked. "Huh?"

"If we play at love – indulge in all the trappings of the day – the romantic meal, the dancing, the flirting – let's see if we feel a spark of something. If we do, you win. Romance is obviously a con – a game for suckers. If we don't – if we leave the evening heart-whole and never looking back – I win. But we really both win."

Kendall was beginning to wonder if maybe the jet-lag was catching up with her, because his proposal made no sense. "We win… what?"

"We'll know, Kendall. We'll have the knowledge that we can't be tricked. That if we feel something for someone, it's not the bells or the whistles – it's them."

"That's crazy," she said. "More importantly, you're crazy."

He grinned at her and took another sip of his scotch. "Maybe. Or maybe you know I'm right."

"I think there's a flaw somewhere – oh wait! I figured it out. For this to work, you have to feel absolutely no attraction for me – or me for you." And then she bit her lip and blushed - because she hadn't meant to blurt THAT out.

"Not true," he said, watching, fascinated, as the blush washed into her creamy skin. "Attraction raises the stakes. What's the point without it?" He found himself taking a finger and running it down her perfect cheek, tracing the path the color took, and wanting to follow the flush down under her dress. "And believe me, Kendall – I'm attracted. I won't speak for you, of course."

"Does this qualify as hitting on me?" she asked warily, all the while not moving away from his hand.

"Not at all," Zach said virtuously, as his finger gently traced down Kendall's cheek to the hollow of her throat. He was finding it more and more difficult to stop touching her. The smooth, creamy texture of her skin, the flutter of her pulse… it was addictive. "This is in the interest of science, after all."

The tingling was back- big time. The roughness of his skin, the size of his hands, and the gentleness he was using on her was a fascinating study in contrasts. Kendall cursed her own susceptibility and tried to shake the tingling off to focus on their conversation. "And how will we know who wins?" she said, as her pulse quickened under the gentle stroke of his fingers. She had never really considered that particular spot on her throat an erogenous zone – until now. Sheesh. What would happen if he actually touched a real one?

Zach shrugged as he slowly – reluctantly – moved his hand away, after gently tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "I'll leave the determination of the winner to you," he said.

Kendall tilted her head and considered his offer, nibbling on her lower lip. Zach watched her, again fascinated by her changing expressions as she tried to make her decision. After a minute, he reached over and put his finger to her lip to get her to stop worrying at it– and took it away almost immediately so that he wouldn't start exploring the softness he found there in more detail. "Time's up, Ms. Hart. Are you in or out?"

Kendall's eyes flew back up and caught Zach's. She touched her tongue to where his fingers had lain, and Zach's gaze shifted to follow the movement and then rose to meet hers again. "In," she said.

"Excellent. Are you hungry?" She nodded. "Then excuse me for a moment." Zach smiled at her, pulled out his cell phone, and stepped away to make some arrangements. He didn't go too far, because he wasn't sure Kendall wouldn't change her mind and bolt on him.

"Oh, boy," Kendall though to herself. "I never learn." When Zach returned to her side, she said, "Zach? Is it too late to add a condition?"

"Depends on the condition," he answered, echoing her earlier response.

"Nothing about the terms of our bet," Kendall said quickly. "I just – I need you to make me a promise. It might sound a little weird, but it's important."

He put his hand on her lower back and started to gently guide her out of the bar. Almost in spite of himself, his hand started to gently explore the section of her back exposed by her dress. The texture of her skin was addictive. "OK, name it," he said.

"You have to promise me that, no matter what happens tonight – win, lose or draw - you will not follow me home when this is over."

"Hmmm," he said slowly. "Why do I feel like there's a story there?"

"Just promise," she said, stopping in her tracks and gazing up at him. "Please."

Zach looked down at her and gently ran his fingers up and down her back. Kendall shivered. After a long moment of just staring at each other, Zach said, "You have my word. Of course, I don't even know where you live, so this was an easy promise to make. Now, come with me. I have some romancing to do and we have a bet to settle."

Kendall nodded. Zach guided her through the casino, his hand still in the curve of her spine. They went past several lovely looking restaurants, but Zach paid them no mind. Eventually they ended up at an elevator marked "Private". Kendall protested half-heartedly about missing out on the gourmet cuisine. Zach laughed at her. "Kendall, I own the place. The cuisine where we're going is just as fabulous as the restaurants, I promise. But the view's better." He inserted a key card, and the elevator whisked them up to the top floor. Kendall was impressed almost in spite of herself – between his self-assurance, the way his hand on her back guided her so surely but so lightly, and the casino-owner glamour element, he was pretty potent.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a foyer and several doors. Zach ushered her to the last one, and inserted his key card again, opening the door to reveal a lavish if somewhat masculine living room.

Kendall stopped dead halfway through the door. "Wait a minute. Is this your home?"

Zach stopped as well and tipped his head at her. She didn't sound appreciative. "Maybe," he said cautiously. Kendall, unmoving, said, "This is so not part of our deal."

Confused, Zach asked, "Uh, why not? I said wooing. There will be wooing."

Kendall shook her head. "I wouldn't go to any guy's apartment without a date first – and this isn't even a date! It's a bet!"

Zach was vaguely insulted. "Kendall, what exactly do you think I'm going to do to you?" She just glared at him and raised one perfect eyebrow. In spite of himself, Zach laughed. "OK, I get it. I'm insulted, but I get it." He reached into his apartment and handed her his phone. "Take this. If you dial 3, you'll get hotel security on the phone and you can have me thrown out of my own suite." She just looked at the phone. "Look, our dinner is going to get cold." She turned to leave. "Man, you're suspicious." She shrugged and took a couple of steps back the way they came. "Wait, I have another idea." Kendall stopped.

"I admire that in a woman, by the way," he said, pushing a button on his phone as Kendall turned back to face him. "Distrust. It's sexy. Or at least, it is on you." She rolled her eyes at him. He smiled at her ruefully and then turned all business. "Otto? Can you send a team up to my floor? No, there's no problem. Just have them wait outside the door. And if they hear anyone – especially a woman - yelling the word 'Valentine', they're to break in and drag me out." There was a pause, and the smile faded. "Have you ever known me to joke about security, Otto?" Zach waited for a response. "Great. Just get the team up here, OK? I want you and Bruno." He closed the phone. "We can wait here so you can meet them, if you like," he offered.

Kendall bit her lip again, then shrugged. She wanted to explore, and for whatever reason, she did trust him. Mostly. "We can wait inside," she said. "Just – leave the door open," she added. Zach stayed in the doorway as Kendall moved further into the room. After watching her prowl around for a moment, he said "You know, Kendall, you're kind of killing the mood, here."

Kendall smiled at him, amused. "I never said this would be easy," she reminded him. "And besides, you said it might be fun. So far, I'm having fun."

He chuckled. "Good, I guess." He watched her some more – it was no hardship, that was for sure. She moved confidently, and she looked good there, among his things. He caught himself imagining her sprawled naked on his bed and the smile left his face. Things were NOT going to end up there this quickly.

Kendall was impressed - again. Whoever Zach Slater was, he had fantastic taste. His living space was luxurious, but not ostentatiously so. None of the busts that Greenlee insisted on sprinkling around in a vain attempt to look posh. This space just…was: uncompromising, masculine, clean lines, but somehow welcoming all the same. She drifted towards the far end of the room and realized what she'd thought was a wall was actually a curtain that appeared to run the length of the living area. As she watched, the curtain started moving slowly to reveal a panoramic view of the Las Vegas Strip.

"Wow," she muttered under her breath. After a few moments, she realized there was a table set on the terrace, with candles, flowers (white, not red), and what appeared to be champagne chilling in a bucket nearby. She turned back to Zach in the doorway, her brows raised slightly. "You don't play fair," she accused.

"How is this unfair?" he asked innocently. "It's just a view and a setting. Besides, the whole point of the bet is the trappings of romance." He turned back to the hallway as two beefy men in suits appeared in the doorway. "Come here, please, Kendall. I want you to meet Otto and Bruno." Kendall came back into the room. "Gentlemen, this is Miss Hart. You're going to be stationed outside the door to the suite. If Miss Hart calls out, or you hear anything… suspicious? I want you to come in and drag me out. That's an order. And from this point on this evening, you take orders from Miss Hart- only."

Neither Otto nor Bruno blinked. "Absolutely, Mr. Slater," said Otto. Bruno nudged him. "I mean, absolutely, Miss Hart."

Kendall surveyed her new employees and their former boss. All three men were looking at her expectantly. After a moment, she laughed. "OK, this is ridiculous. I give, Zach. I trust you. I'm not sure why, I may regret it later, but this is just between you and me. So, gentlemen? Thank you very much, but you're done for the evening. Take off."

Otto and Bruno looked to Zach, who shrugged. "You heard the lady, gentlemen. You're free to go."

Zach and Kendall watched as Otto and Bruno went down the hall, shrugging their broad shoulders at the vagaries of Mr. Slater and his guest. After they got on the elevator, Zach turned to Kendall. "Shall we?" he asked, and at her nod, led her out to the terrace.

**Two hours later**

Kendall sighed a little as she pushed away her plate. "That was… insanely good," she said. The food had been sublime, and the conversation had been… fun, was the only word she could think of. They had talked about any number of things… he'd told her about winning his first casino in a card game, and some stories of his early days in the business; Kendall had listened, rapt, and when pressed told him a bit about their business's growing pains. Kendall realized that it had been a long time since she'd just had fun. No strings, no expectations, just… a lovely time. Sure, they were doing this for a bet – but there were no hidden agendas or secrets. Just a man and a woman sharing a meal, some conversation, and a stupid bet. One that, right now, she didn't even care if she won or lost.

Zach smiled, his chin on his hand. He hadn't really pursued the bet during their leisurely meal, just tried to get to know her better – and he found himself even more intrigued. On top of being gorgeous and sexy, Kendall Hart was… fun. He hadn't had fun in a long time. "Glad you approve. You ready for dessert?"

Kendall gave a tiny groan. "God, no. I couldn't."

"Don't be silly." Zach shook his head at her and took the cover off the last plate, revealing a chocolate torte. Kendall bit her lip, torn. Of course it was chocolate. Zach smiled, seeing her indecision. He took a fork, cut off a small bite and waved it in front of her face. "Come on," he coaxed. "One bite. Live a little, Kendall Hart."

"I've lived plenty, Zach Slater. Trust me," she said. He shook his head at her and kept the fork where it was. It smelled and looked divine. Kendall relented. "Oh, what the hell," she said, leaning forward and opening her mouth obligingly. Zach fed her the tidbit. The flavors exploded in her mouth. "Mmmm," she said, closing her eyes and savoring the taste.

Zach lowered the fork slowly, watching the expressions cross her face as she enjoyed the treat. Kendall swept her tongue over her lips, trying to get the last of the chocolate. Zach's eyes followed the movement, his eyes darkening. Kendall opened her eyes and saw the heat in his. She flushed a bit. The atmosphere changed dramatically – the ease of their dinner conversation was lost, and they just looked at each other in a growing, pulsing silence. Slowly Zach broke off another bite and held the fork out to her, keeping his eyes on hers.

Kendall leaned forward again, this time moving closer to Zach. She felt the same frisson of pleasure she felt earlier in the evening when he'd touched her casually. They held each others' gaze as she took the treat in her mouth and swallowed it. Zach tossed the fork on the table and raised his hand to her face, gently exploring the curve of her cheek and using his thumb to brush away a stray crumb from her lips, and then lingered there, exploring the texture and shape of her mouth. He was already becoming addicted to the way she felt. Kendall felt hypnotized; sluggish, as her skin heated under his touch. She closed her eyes and the sensation of his hand on her skin intensified. His fingers made their way slowly from her cheek and mouth to the hollow of her throat and lingered there. Kendall swallowed and Zach's fingers traced the movement, making lazy circles as Kendall's pulse started beating faster.

Zach slowly brought his head towards her, giving Kendall plenty of time to move away if she so desired. She stayed still, suspended in a haze of pleasure. She opened her eyes as his lips touched hers. The kiss was soft, gentle – almost a whisper. It continued for a while, then Zach's lips moved to her cheek, and then the throat and neck he had explored so carefully with his hands. The pressure was still whisper soft, like angel's wings. It was maddening.

Kendall made a small, frustrated sound and raised her hands to tangle in Zach's hair and bring his mouth back to hers more forcefully. Zach made an answering sound, almost a growl, as his lips parted hers and he tasted the sweet recesses of her mouth. He stood slowly, bringing Kendall out of her chair and pulling her body towards his as the kiss continued. One hand caught in her curls while the other started exploring her back. She felt and tasted like nothing he'd ever felt before – all he could think was, "More." His hand moved from her hair to the curve of her breast as his arm tightened around her, bringing her fully against him. He growled again, wanting nothing so much as to rip the dress off her and carry her to his bed, so temptingly close.

Kendall sighed as he brought their bodies closer together. Their kisses grew more heated. Zach felt solid, strong; she wanted to curl into him and never let go. Zach's hand cupped her breast over her dress, covering it. They both felt her nipple tighten against the fabric as Kendall gasped, tearing her lips from his. Zach circled the tip with his thumb, watching as it tightened further. Kendall's hands moved to the broad expanse of Zach's chest. Her fingers slipped between the buttons of his shirt to explore. His skin was smooth, but she could feel the strength in the muscles rippling underneath her caress.

Zach groaned at the pleasure he felt from her caress. Things were rapidly getting out of hand. He was this close to carrying her to his bed and not letting her out for the next month – or year. Zach reminded himself that, all appearances to the contrary, he was a gentleman and that Kendall was somewhat vulnerable. Zach moved his hand over hers, stopping her exploration, but keeping her hand against him because he simply wasn't ready to let her go yet.

Kendall tried to right her reeling world, but couldn't bring herself to look at Zach. "Kendall," he said softly. She refused to answer, continuing to staring at the knot of his tie. "Look at me, please." She sighed and finally did as he asked. When their eyes met he said reluctantly, "I think you should go."

She tried to catch her breath, feeling his heart race against her hand. "Absolutely," she said, not moving at all. That would be best.

"OK, then." He realized he hadn't let her go, either. His arms loosened, but he couldn't bring himself to release her entirely. "I just… this wasn't why I brought you here."

"Right," she said, still not moving. Without realizing, she started exploring his chest again. God he felt good. She wanted to lick him, like a cat with a bowl of cream. She tried to focus on what he was saying. "You brought me here for something else. Because of that bet. Which was not about… this."

"Yes. That bet." He stopped her hand's exploration again before it drove him absolutely mad. This time he carefully moved it away and released it at her side. Then he stepped away from her, dropping his arms from around her. He took a step backwards as his body protested, vigorously, at letting her go.

Kendall stared up at him. So, bet's off?" she asked. He nodded. Kendall shivered, now that his arms were no longer holding her so closely. She felt – bereft. Cold, alone…she shook her head. What was the matter with her? She turned to leave, reminding herself that men and romance were not for her and that's what she'd wanted. That's why she'd come to Vegas in the first place. "OK, then. Goodbye, Zach."

Zach watched her as she walked towards the terrace door and out of his life, willing himself to stay where he was and let her leave. Every instinct he had was telling him to grab her and hold on to her as long as she'd let him. Her perfume lingered in the air, and he could still feel those fingers brushing against his chest. The word "goodbye" stuck in his throat. He turned away, unable to watch her walking out of his suite and his life.

Kendall stopped at the terrace door. This is so stupid, she thought. I don't want to go. This doesn't have to mean anything. She turned around, seeing that Zach wasn't watching her and was staring instead at the Vegas sky line, leaning on the balcony railing. She watched him tense as she approached, but he didn't turn to face her.

"Zach?" she said softly.

"Yeah," he responded, turning his head to her. She could see it, there, the banked fires of the passion she'd felt in his arms. She wanted that. Hell, for whatever reason, tonight she needed it – and by God, she was going to take it. So she raised her hand to his face, running her finger across his lips. He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her hand against his skin. He opened them again, and she saw the passion was no longer banked.

She smiled, drawing his head down. "Let's call it a draw, Slater."

Zach allowed it, and smiled as their lips touched, "Done, Hart," he growled.

The kiss started slow, and got more passionate. After a moment, Zach swept her up into his arms and carried her down the hall to his room.

She looked just as good against his sheets as he'd thought she would.

**The next morning**

The morning light slowly penetrated Kendall's eyelids, nudging her awake. She stretched luxuriously, realizing she had muscle aches in some…. interesting places. Before she'd even fully realized she was alone, and that Zach's pillow was cool to the touch, she opened her eyes to see a folded note with her name written on it in a slashing, masculine hand, along with a long-stemmed pink rose.

She stared at it, deciding whether she wanted to know what his excuse was for ditching her. Men. They never changed. But hey, he'd left a note, right? And a gorgeous flower? That was new. And she was in his place, and there were no burly guards trying to throw her out or anything. Slowly, she sat up, and picked the note up and turned it over in her hands, continuing her internal debate. After a minute or two, she huffed at herself and opened it.

_Kendall -_

I had an emergency early this morning – hazard of the business. You looked so comfortable I couldn't bring myself to wake you to say goodbye. My sincerest apologies for leaving you with only this note – I was looking forward to being there myself to watch those gorgeous eyes of yours open to face the new day.

Thank you for a wonderful Valentine evening. I'll lay odds that right now you're thinking of catching the next plane home. Do me a favor, please? Don't. Stick around a while – I want another chance to win our bet, since we called last night a draw.

Stay. Please.

If you decide to go home, of course, I'm not going to stop you. And I won't follow you back to Pine Valley either. I am a man of my word, and I promised I wouldn't. Just remember if you leave that you are always a very welcome guest here at the Seasons.

Zach

P.S. One more thing, Kendall. You said last night that Valentine's Day and love were for suckers, liars and fools. Neither of us is a liar or a fool. But suckers, Kendall ... they're born every minute. So who's to say we don't qualify? More importantly, would it really be such a disaster if we did?

Don't answer that. Yet. Just think of the ride we'd be on finding out. 

Kendall ran her fingers over his signature and then dropped the note back on to the bed. She picked up the rose, sniffed it, and ran it over her cheek while she pondered what to do. "Screw it," she said, after a few moments. She tossed the flower down, picked up the phone on the nightstand and dialed a number.

"Greenlee? It's Kendall. No, I'm fine. I'm FINE, Greenlee. But I'm going to be gone a little longer than I thought..."


End file.
